


【帕梦】小行星

by palado



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, 帕梦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palado/pseuds/palado
Summary: 末日丧尸paro⚠源于本人最近每日睡前幻想，于是干脆写下来，没大纲，想到哪写到哪，幼儿园水平⚠背景，ooc我的，不要代入现实⚠在丧尸遍地的时代，俩人夹缝中谈恋爱更新時間不定
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 末日丧尸paro  
> ⚠源于本人最近每日睡前幻想，于是干脆写下来，没大纲，想到哪写到哪，幼儿园水平  
> ⚠背景，ooc我的，不要代入现实  
> ⚠在丧尸遍地的时代，俩人夹缝中谈恋爱  
> 更新時間不定

特别调查组自X67号病毒泄露，并大规模爆发后紧急成立，从全国各地的警察，医生中选召，他们组成一个个小分队，前往各地收集情报，帮助遇难者。

宝生永梦所在的四分队此刻在前往星和镇的路上，他们小队配备的是一辆看着很低调的但性能优良的防弹越野车，小队的“老司机”九条贵利矢发挥着这辆越野绝赞的潜能，以140迈的速度狂飙在空旷的路上。

组长镜飞彩在副驾一脸平静的吃着自己老爸给带的蛋糕，poppy靠着窗闭目养神，花家大我虽然看着在发呆，但手上却不停的擦着武器。而宝生永梦也看着窗外不断闪过的树木，毁坏的房屋不知道在想些什么。  
在又一个急转弯中，宝生永梦的头再一次撞到了车窗上，他捂着头，朝九条贵利矢抱怨：“喂...慢点开啊贵利矢...”而前座的司机只是笑，速度一点也没降，而司机旁边的镜飞彩皱着眉看了一眼宝生永梦：“都已经战斗半年了，坐车还会撞到头，你还是适合在家待着。”宝生永梦旁边的花家大我点头附和着队长，只有poppy担心的看着宝生永梦。  
“好啦，快到目的地了，打起精神来吧！”九条贵利矢打断了众人的“欺负永梦日常”宝生永梦连忙从后面拿了装备递给众人。贵利矢把车停在星和镇口一个曾经是警局的院里，众人下车时，都已戴好了护具，拿着自己习惯用的武器。

按上面给的情报，之前曾有大批丧尸从星和镇前面的七岛镇方向涌向京都方向，七岛镇的一名守卫发出这条消息后就因警力太少抵挡不住而阵亡。而当京都派出无人机侦查并打算派人前往时，无人机的录像却显示那片区域并没有丧尸，于是京都总部得出结论：星和镇和七岛镇附近有武装势力。于是派了四分队前往星和镇，看看还能不能找到这伙人，问问他们愿不愿意交流合作。  
花家大我握着枪走在最前面，镜飞彩紧跟着他，poppy作为医护人员走在中间，宝生永梦和贵利矢在最后并排走着。即使已经出过很多次任务，宝生永梦还是很紧张，他拿着匕首的手一直在出汗，因为这里虽然看似很平静，但空气里的血腥味是无论如何也忽视不掉的...他们沿着道路走了很久，也没见到一个活人，宝生永梦都想问镜飞彩是不是这伙人已经离开了。

宝生永梦觉得，自己是紧张过度出现幻觉了，他们前面不知道什么时候从哪出现一个很高的男子，并对永梦笑着，宝生永梦确定这个人的视线在自己身上...队员们虽然瞬间戒备了起来，但面前明显是个活人，倒不至于直接动手。队长镜飞彩上前去询问：“我们是京都派来的特别调查组四分队，星和镇还有其他人吗？你的同伴呢？”而这个人并没有回答镜飞彩的问题，却笑着说了句：“M，好久不见。”  
宝生永梦很确定这个人在跟自己说话，并且视线就没离开过他，但怎么也想不起来自己跟这号人打过交道，于是他很困惑的问对面的人：“我们认识吗？”对面的男子听了这句话瞬间脸就冷了下来，看了一眼他面前又生气又疑惑的镜飞彩，没什么精神的指了指一个方向：“跟我来”

而花家大我，九条贵利矢，poppy三人视线从刚才开始就一直在宝生永梦和那个神秘男子之间来回观察，在他转身带路后，三人终于忍不住走到还在努力回想的宝生永梦身边八卦。九条贵利矢勾着永梦的肩膀，一脸坏笑的说：“诶，永梦，那是你老相好吗？”  
永梦听的小脸通红，一把推开不正经的贵利矢，贵利矢哈哈一笑，举手示意投降。poppy紧接而来，小声的对永梦念叨：“永梦，那个人，一直看着你啊，你是假装不认识他吧？你们是一起闹别扭了吗？”宝生永梦叹了口气，使劲摇头：“不是你们想的那样...我是真不认识他...可能也认识但我想不起来了...”  
而走在前面正漫不经心回答镜飞彩问题的男子似乎听到后面几个人叽叽喳喳的讨论，停下脚步回头对着永梦笑了一下，好像只要看到宝生永梦就很开心一样：“M，我叫帕拉德，你想不起来也没关系，最重要的是，我终于又见到你了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ［帕梦］小行星   
> ⚠末日丧尸paro  
> 背景，ooc我的，主要就想写俩人甜甜的恋爱  
> 最近事挺多，一直没更新...  
> 感谢支持我的兄弟萌

目的地并不像宝生永梦想象中的那种戒备森严、有数名全副武装大汉巡逻的堡垒，而是一间普通的住宅。宝生永梦满脸的怀疑，将他们领到暂时据点的帕拉德看到宝生永梦的样子，歪了歪头：“你原本以为会有很多人吗？我们几个就够了，跟我一起战斗吧，M，我很强的。”宝生永梦有些大脑宕机，他怎么感觉这个帕拉德会读心术呢？在他还在想该怎么回复的时候，前面的人又接着自说自话：“其实，我们本来今天就要离开这里了，没想到你来了，真是让我兴奋啊，M”看着这个又露出孩童般可爱笑容的帕拉德，宝生永梦莫名忽视了这个人奇怪的用词，只是挑了下眉，然后战术性的理了理衣服想找队友们搭话缓和一下这个迷之气氛，却发现花家大我、九条贵利矢和poppy都蹲在住宅前面的小花园里，好像对那唯一一朵干枯了的小花感兴趣似的，目不转睛的盯着看...而镜飞彩站在他俩中间，马上就要爆发了...宝生永梦干咳了一声，搓了把不知为何有些发烫的脸，默默走到贵利矢身后，踹了他屁股一脚。

几个人嘻嘻哈哈的跟在冷着脸的镜飞彩和心情很好的帕拉德后面走进这个看着并不安全的据点。  
“格拉菲特，我带回来了几个客人哦”帕拉德一进屋就跑到楼梯处向楼上喊话。话音刚落，厨房方向就冲出来一个高中生模样的女孩子，使劲推了一把帕拉德，然后恶狠狠的指着宝生永梦一行人：“喂！你这个家伙都带了些什么人回来啊！让他们滚出去！”宝生永梦有点被这个小女孩的气势吓到，他看了一眼长相可爱的帕拉德，不禁感叹：果然还是帕拉德比较容易交流吧...  
帕拉德撇了撇嘴，随后指着永梦笑着说：“他我要留下，其他人随意。”宝生永梦知道这是对他同伴说的，但是帕拉德目光却一直在他身上，他只能无奈的看向帕拉德，旁边的队长镜飞彩也有些疲惫的叹了口气，吃瓜三人组很整齐的后退了一步。对面的少女好像恍然大悟，仰头半是惊讶半是感兴趣的看着帕拉德：“我记得，你不是去外围侦查吗？这才几个小时？就捡了几个不知道什么来历的人，还对一个男人一见钟情？”  
“咳，不是你想的那样...我们是京都派来了解之前七岛镇大批丧尸在这附近消失事件的特别调查组四分队。”宝生永梦松了口气，还是得队长出手，把越来越奇怪的谈话方向引向正途。镜飞彩因为一路上被帕拉德荼毒严重，又加上刚才的一出戏，有些失去耐心，也没等着对面回答：“你们组织一共有多少人？就你们俩吗？有没有能正常交流的？”宝生永梦看镜飞彩的样子像是要爆发的前兆，悄悄的后退跟贵利矢他们站到一起。

“是幸存者吗？帕拉德”楼下几个人听到声音很同步的看向楼梯，走下来一个看起来比对面俩人靠谱的男子。帕拉德走到这个人身边对其笑了笑：“是M啦，格拉菲特”而被他叫做格拉菲特的男子愣了一下然后点了点头，看向永梦他们：“看你们身上徽章，是京都的警察吧，找我们有什么事？过来坐着聊吧。”说完又看向面色不善的少女：“妮可，你要么在这安静的听，要么去外围侦查。”女孩气鼓鼓的朝他翻了个白眼，推开了宝生永梦去窗边坐下了。永梦很疑惑为什么妮可会对他们有这么大敌意，但还是先按捺住了好奇，去跟着贵利矢他们找个空地坐下。然而帕拉德又跟了过来...拽着他踢开了一个个装着物资的箱子，之后坐在帕拉德刚刚清出来的沙发上，对方还带着“我是不是很机智，快夸我”的笑容，永梦承认有那么一瞬间自己想摸摸面前人毛茸茸的卷毛，但在十分清楚的看见贵利矢和poppy憋着笑的扭曲表情后，捂着脸选择了装死。  
镜飞彩白了一眼永梦二人，然后跟格拉菲特开始交谈，永梦听了一会就开始走神，其他人也都开始各干各的，妮可在玩游戏机，花家大我在检查装备，贵利矢和poppy在窃窃私语...而帕拉德，永梦并不想去看他，因为从坐下到现在，他一直能感觉到身边人炙热的视线，永梦决定还是跟他好好谈谈“那个，帕拉德，我还是想问清楚...我们之前有见过吗？我的意思是，如果我跟帕拉德打过交道，我是绝对不会忘记的...所以，给我一个提示好不好？”永梦小心翼翼的问完，看向帕拉德，还好对方看起来并没有生气，还是十分天真可爱的笑脸：“嗯，当然有见过，那时候M可热情了，可不像现在对我爱搭不理”说完还摆出个有点委屈的表情。  
永梦感觉帕拉德认错人了，于是怀疑的看向对方，而似乎有读心术的帕拉德拍了拍他的肩膀然后否认了他的想法。就在气氛重回安静的时候，门口突然传来非常激烈的敲门声，宝生永梦他们瞬间戒备了起来，然后就听见门外的大叫声：“妮可！帕拉德！格拉菲特！给我开门啊！”  
距离门口最近的已经开了保险栓随时准备战斗的镜飞彩又疑惑又愤怒的看向格拉菲特“你们的人？你们真是...”格拉菲特暗叹了口气，去开门。这边帕拉德低头凑近永梦的耳朵，小声对他讲：“M，这是同伴天崎恋，放松没事”永梦哦了一声，揉了揉自己有些痒的耳朵。  
一名壮硕的男子随即进门，看到他们有一瞬间的惊讶，然后他就抓住格拉菲特，语速飞快：“我刚才带着物资往回开的时候，顺便在周边巡视了一圈，发现明川镇东北方向有零星几个丧尸，我就下车顺手给清了，然后我为了保险起见，又朝着那个方向开了一段距离，却发现后视镜...也就是我后方出现一大批丧尸往我们这个方向行进，我就赶紧按原路返回了，还好在丧尸群到这里之前赶回来了。”  
“如果他们真的是往这个方向来的，那我们必须把他们拦下来，不能再让他们继续前进了。”镜飞彩当即让四分队检查装备，准备去设置路障，他去和跟他想法不谋而合的格拉菲特商讨战术。  
虽然现在还不知道格拉菲特等人的目的，但这一刻大家的目标都是拦截丧尸。


End file.
